


【雷酷｜宝石之国paro】冬夜

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Other, 宝石之国paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 魂骨肉三族得到净化后的几百年里，海蓝宝石雷欧力尝试了各种办法，想要治好无法被超度的血琥珀酷拉皮卡。*雷酷，但会存在其他酷拉cp成分*宝石之国paro，私设很多
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847374
Kudos: 3





	【雷酷｜宝石之国paro】冬夜

雷欧力是被穿透窗帘的强光唤醒的。他向窗外看去，雪已经停了。碧空万里，冰封的海面与大地铺开一片银白。日光照耀着新雪与窗檐处长出的冰凌，又透过窗户、在屋内投下漆黑的影子，深而浓，将整个卧室包裹在一团阴影之中。

雷欧力动了动胳膊，伸了个懒腰，感到体内沉睡已久的微小生物也在依次醒来、恢复活力。他和他们打了个招呼。这个冬天持续了太久，称其为一个小冰期或许更为恰当——雷欧力给不出一个确切的数字。雪下个不停的日子里，云层与雪幕阻隔了阳光，他和酷拉皮卡冬眠的时间也变得越来越长，最近几年醒着的时候反而成了少数。酷拉皮卡想过很多种计时的方法，但没有一个成功。每当他们醒来，滴漏里的水早就上冻，巨大的沙漏里，白砂也已尽数堆积在底部。甚至就连酷拉皮卡费了很大力气做好的表盘，也总是在他们醒来之前就因磨损得厉害而停止了转动。到头来谁也不知道他们这一觉又睡了多久，是只有数月还是已经过了百年。

雷欧力环视四周，自己身下的被单乱作一团，酷拉皮卡躺过的那一侧则井井有条。枕头摞在叠得整整齐齐的毯子上，就连床单都被扯得十分平整。雷欧力没有看见那抹熟悉的琥珀色，但他知酷拉皮卡人现在肯定在图书馆。每次冬眠结束时酷拉皮卡都醒得比雷欧力早，让他这个当医生的有些不是滋味。自己的病人没事时整天活蹦乱跳的，出事的时候又总是毫无征兆地碎得满地都是，令人头大。

雷欧力又看了看天。这是个长冬里难得的晴天，云都远远地飘在海天交接处的高空，到下一场雪应该还有很久，对于执行手术与术后复健都再好不过。于是他披上白大褂，随手理了理床铺就走出了寝室。这次他们入睡得很匆忙，当时天几乎瞬间就阴了下来，雷欧力甚至都没来得及检验手术结果，就拖着因光照不足而疲乏的身体和酷拉皮卡一起用最快速度收拾好了床铺，又帮同样身体不听使唤的患者换上了宽松的睡袍。这么一番折腾下来，他自己早已困得没力气换衣服，索性就直接和衣而眠了。雷欧力是个个子高、硬度也高的海蓝宝石，对于其他宝石来说便于行动的衣服总是紧紧箍在他身上。再加上酷拉皮卡还说他睡相很差说了很多次，想必冬眠的这些年里自己身上这件衣服的日子也不好过。雷欧力不用看也知道自己的衣服肯定已经皱得没型，搞不好有些地方线都崩开了，只能用白大褂简单遮一下，不然酷拉皮卡见了又要唠叨——自从这里只剩下他们两人之后，缝补衣服的活就是酷拉皮卡在干。

穿过走廊，晴好的阳光让这座年久失修的白色建筑看上去敞亮了许多，却还是抵挡不住一间又一间空房里散发出的森森寒气。雷欧力努力要自己看向前方、不去看那些失去了原主人的寝室，也不去想那些几百年前去往极乐的宝石。只要修好酷拉皮卡，他们两个肯定也会和他们在那里重聚。

他笔直地来到了图书室门口，一把拉开了房门。

正对窗户的书桌上，几本书摊开放着，垫着绒布内衬的木盒里盛着几枚琥珀的碎片。酷拉皮卡应该才离开没多久，雷欧力甚至能看到他坐在这里、在这些碎片的陪伴下就着暖阳读书的样子。可在来的一路上，他路过了寝室、医务室、走廊、水池这些酷拉皮卡可能会去的地方，却都没有遇到他，难不成……

雷欧力不知是出于震惊还是狂喜，一个箭步便凑到了桌前。盒子里的碎片一尘不染，不像放了几百年的样子；虽然都是金红的血珀，但雷欧力确信其中没有一片属于酷拉皮卡。四百余次手术下来，他对酷拉皮卡从里到外的每一条纹理都了如指掌。这一盒虽然从成色到质地都与酷拉皮卡十分相似，但雷欧力能轻松地说出其中的不同。他将盛着碎片的盒子捧到眼前呆呆地凝视着，心中则在反复计算上一次手术成功的可能性：难不成酷拉皮卡终于被自己修好、已经先一步去往极乐了？

“你打算看我族人的碎片看到什么时候？”

背后传来的声音轻而易举地击碎了雷欧力的期待。酷拉皮卡从书架后探出头来，纤细的腰肢上裹着轻飘飘的白色睡袍，手中拎着一套崭新的黑色冬装。雷欧力一看就知道那是自己的尺寸，在感激对方如此体贴的同时，因希望落空而长叹了一口气。酷拉皮卡缓步来到他面前，将新制的衣服递上前去：“怎么冬眠刚醒就这么没精打采的？”

“我以为你已经被‘净化‘了，刚想高兴来着……”雷欧力接过了衣服，“我以为手术成功了。”

“那还真是叫你失望了。”酷拉皮卡似笑非笑地说道，“我刚刚醒来的时候就试过一次了，还是不行。我把这些碎片找出来，就是想让你在下次手术的时候用上。”

雷欧力背过身去换上新衣后，又在外面罩上了象征身份的白大褂。他转向正要坐回桌旁的酷拉皮卡，顿了顿，像是想起了什么般开口道：“要不，你现在再试一遍？”

“说什么傻话。不纯净的宝石是无法被’净化‘的。我刚刚已经试过不行了，如果不先换掉一部分的话无论再试多少次都没有意义。”

“万一呢！万一这次就成功了呢，不试试怎么知道？”雷欧力坚持道。

“……这可不是医生该说的话啊。”酷拉皮卡无可奈何地叹了口气，闭上眼睛、双手合十，摆出了祈祷的姿势。宽大的袖口从他纤细的手腕上滑落，洁白的面颊上，睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，却颤也不颤，仿佛化作了没有生命的雕像。雷欧力不安地注视着，在他的印象里，其他宝石被“净化”的时候做出的便是同样的姿势。然而一分钟过去了，什么都没有发生。酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，露出了闪闪发亮的、褐中带红的瞳仁，宣告第四百零二次手术失败：“说了多少次了，不纯净的宝石是无法被净化的。”

“可恶——你这家伙究竟是哪里不纯净了？”雷欧力一屁股坐在了地上，下方传来了清脆的“叮”的一声。酷拉皮卡忍俊不禁，雷欧力却没有心情管自己裂了的屁股。净化程序本身没有问题，那么多体内含有其他填充物的宝石都在合掌祈祷后得到了净化，偏偏只有酷拉皮卡不行。雷欧力修补酷拉皮卡时用的还都是他同族的琥珀碎片，按理说纯净度只会更高才对，不知那片净土为何总要如此执拗地拒绝酷拉皮卡。

就连那个世界都这么不欢迎他吗？雷欧力发狠般想着，但看到酷拉皮卡正看着自己，又强打精神站了起来：“这么看着我干什么？我跟你说，没事的，我向你保证你肯定会没事的，我们再做一次手术就好。你说你想试试这些碎片？没问题，包在我身上，我可是自学成才的天才医生。”

他拍了拍手边空着的的长桌。因为只有酷拉皮卡一个病人，他们已经不再受限于地点，随便一个可以躺下的地方都可以当成临时的手术室。酷拉皮卡扯开领口的丝帛与腰带，睡袍在布料的摩挲声中应声散落，露出了他乍看之下完好无暇、细看却千疮百孔的身体。在这具不知碎了多少次的身体上，除了相对完整的胸口以外，几乎每一处都刻着细密的金色裂纹；而每一道裂纹里，又都填着酷拉皮卡族人遗留下来的碎片。这几百年来，雷欧力一直在重复着同一件事：把莫名其妙就碎掉的酷拉皮卡重新拼好，拼不上的地方就用其他琥珀的碎片补上。

酷拉皮卡一丝不挂地躺倒在病床上，眼睛却直直地盯着雷欧力：“不知道天才医生还记不记得，实在不行你完全可以放弃我。如果你想去极乐世界的话，合掌祈祷就是了，不必顾虑我。”

“想去肯定是想去的……”雷欧力撇了一眼窗外，六轮白月的淡影挂在一碧如洗的天幕之中。几百前这个冬天开始之前，魂之者与骨之者达成了和解，月人不再狩猎宝石——他们终于找到了自我净化的方法，无需金刚的配合了。这样一来，早就出了故障却还负荷运转了多年的祈祷机器终于停止了工作。他像个人类那样，被葬在了一块纪念碑之下。

与此同时，月人向宝石提供了去往极乐的技术，执行起来也很简单：只要合掌祈祷就好。月人改变了宝石们的性状，现在的他们只要合掌，就能前往清净祥和、没有纷争也没有痛苦的彼岸世界。虽然已经被磨成齑粉、散落在月面的宝石都已经回不来了，但现存的骨之者们可以藉此从漫长的寿命中解脱。雷欧力关于那时的记忆已经有些模糊了，他依稀记得在一番不是很激烈的争论后，所有宝石都接受了这个提议。

问题发生在净化程序真正开始执行后。宝石们在月人的簇拥下一个接一个地合掌祈祷，而后通体发出白光，最后消失在白光之中。但不知为何这一套程序在酷拉皮卡身上完全行不通。试了多次后，只有酷拉皮卡无论如何都没能被净化。因此，身为医生的雷欧力也没有祈祷。他主动承担了修复他酷拉皮卡的任务。

即使月人消失，净化的技术也永久有效，只要是纯净的宝石就都可以得到净化。为首的月人在得知了雷欧力的决定后，留下了这一句话就便离开了。

雷欧力对这个世界并没有太多留恋。他的第一个搭档身体发育得不健全，小小的瑕疵在与月人的战斗中成了致命伤。没能及时赶到的雷欧力只能眼睁睁看着他被箭雨击穿、被人拾起、被装入盘中，最后乘着彩云消失在天空尽头。走马灯般的影像被埋在了记忆的深处，但那个瞬间的绝望与痛苦却陪他度过了百年。每当他踩在这片土地上时，他都能听见大地向他诉说过去的声音，让他一刻都不想再多做停留。正因如此，他才如此迫切地想要治好酷拉皮卡：他知道酷拉皮卡两百岁时曾亲眼目睹琥珀全族被月人打碎带走。

因此，酷拉皮卡应该比任何人都更渴望解脱，只是他不想给自己压力才不愿说起而已。雷欧力想到这里，仿佛是在宽慰着什么人般继续说道：“……但是这都几百年了，我要是不想干了，怎么还会留到这个时候。”

雷欧力是医生，医生不该嫌弃病人的病情反复无常，因为这不是病人的错。雷欧力并没有厌倦，他只是接受不了四百余次手术后事态毫无进展、自己一无所获的现实。

酷拉皮卡听了这话，静静地闭上了眼睛。雷欧力戴上手套，取出刷子与盐水，小心翼翼地擦去了他脸上的白粉，刷子扫过的地方晕开一层透亮莹润的红，如同封存着某种炙热的液体。雷欧力知道宝石人体内只有无数微小生物，但他读过有关人类的书，知道他们的祖先体内有一套输送氧气与营养物质的系统。他从未见过“血液”这种东西，但他相信，那种被称为鲜血的液体一定有着和酷拉皮卡相同的颜色。

**Author's Note:**

> 收下吧，这就是本车盲现阶段能写出的最瑟琴的场面了。宝石人无性、一碰就碎的设定对我这种人太友好了，修复手术的时候从里到外摸个遍是我能想到的最瑟琴的负距离接触。  
> 床我想的是大通铺，大通铺多好，可以随便滚（比划）。  
> 原作漫画好久没看，天文地址地理物理佛学医学相关内容全部经不起推敲，有bug统统赖我，欢迎指正。  
> 大概一共四五章的样子，应该不会坑，因为是从后往前写的，中间还空着但结尾已经写好了。倒着写是本人的传统艺能，可以说前面的一切都是为了结尾而写的。  
> 雷欧力真难写哇。


End file.
